The fire that burns within
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Vegeta had a sister long ago. She was dead like the others, or at least that is what he thought. Then the ship crashed in his back yard proved otherwise. Now he must help Flarea save her home and children
1. The hell inside

**Alright I know there is alot of stories about Vegeta's sister, but this idea was in my head and I needed to unleash it. Also thank you Gokuspasm who has been there to answer some of my questions. The start of the fic takes place in the past on Freeza's ship, then once it goes to present we will be at the end of DBZ. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

The blood slowly flowed from her nose. She was beaten to within an inch of her life again, and she still refused to tell them where she hid her daughter. Her daughter was fated to destroy there home planet, of course this wasn't her true home planet. Her home planet was destroyed long ago. Her body needed to regenerated, so her mind drifted to the past. When things seems so much easier. When she was a captive but still with her brother, Vegeta.

Four year old Flarea stared at her mother. They where rushing down to the ships on the other side of the planet, away from the castle, away from their tormentor. The queen of the Saiyajins was going to save her little girl. Her son had been taken from her, but no one was going to take her little princess. She pressed a kiss to Flarea's head as she placed her in the ship.

"Be safe little one," she told her little daughter as the ship's door closed. The ship blasted off and cleared the planet as the planet exploded from Freeza's attack. Flarea's ship landed on a deserted planted. The four year old got out of her ship and stared at the vast emptiness that surrounded her. She sat down on the ground. Inside she knew the truth, her planet and parents were destroyed. Gone forever.

"So I did see a ship leave the planet," laughed a voice from behind her. She got up and turned to face Zarbon. "Well well, Princess Flarea has survived. I guess I should take you to Freeza."

"Go ahead," Flarea told him, she had nothing to left, everyone was dead. "I don't care anymore, everyone is dead."

"I'm surprised," Zarbon laughed. "I was sure the Saiyajin brat would put up more of a fight."

"What is left to fight for," she replied. Zarbon decided he had enough of the depressed little girl. He came up on her fast and knocked her out. Throwing her over his shoulder he went to report to Freeza. Zarbon knocked on Freeza's door.

"What is it!" came a cranky voice from beyond the door.

"Sir, I have finished my scouting of the ship that took off before the planet was destroyed," Zarbon smirked. "I found something interesting."

The door opened, and Zarbon walked forward. Freeza glared at Zarbon from the end of the room. Zarbon threw Flarea at his feet.

"Princess Flarea," laughed Freeza. "Well the other royal brat survived. Makes that four damn monkeys who lived. Now what to do with the small female?"

"Surely she can't fight," laughed Zarbon. Flarea was awakened by laughter. Her head hurt, and her ears rang. She looked up and saw Freeza.

"You killed them," she hissed. "You killed them all."

"Bright child," Freeza laughed. "So monkey…"

"I'm not a monkey," Flarea shouted as she stood up. "I'm a Saiyajin! The race that scared you so much you blew them up."

"I'm not scared of damn monkeys!" Freeza hissed.

"Then why is my planet dead?" Flarea hissed back. "You are afraid of us, and now you are going to kill me so I don't become a threat to you. But I swear to you a Saiyajin will be your end, and I hope it's my blood line that does it! Vegeta will kill you!"

"So you know your older brother is alive.," he laughed. "No, I will not kill you, to prove I am not scared of you. But I will keep you separate from your brother. To think he will think you are dead, while you scrub the floors. Put her to work as a maid. All are dismissed."

Zarbon dragged Flarea away from Freeze. She was smiling inside, she had learn valuable information from Freeza. Her brother was alive, and Freeza was scared of the Saiyajins. He was keeping her alive to prove that he wasn't scared of them, but he was or he wouldn't need proof. Zarbon tossed her into the maids' quarters, and shut the door behind her. A purple alien woman came up to her and glared at her. She and all the other females in the room where dressed in rags.

"Well you must be the new girl," she sneered. "Get her new clothes, those she has on won't due. Also if you want to keep yourself alive you better listen to everything I say, or I'll have Freeza eliminate you."

"I just escaped Freeza's elimination, so don't worry bout me," Flarea sneered back. She was a princess not a maid, but she had to stay alive. "So just tell me what to clean and I'll do it, as for anything else, you can bite me!"

The head maid went to slap Flarea, but she grabbed the maid's offending hand's wrist before it could make contact. Flarea's father had trained her to defend herself, and while she was never in a real fight, she could handle herself against these pitiful females. It looked like none of them had fighting skills. The head maid dropped her purple jaw at Flarea's fast actions.

"You will refrain from anymore attempts to hit me," Flarea sneered, and squeezed the wrist harder. "Or I will break every bone in your body, understand me?"

The maid quickly nodded her head, her eyes where filled with fear. Flarea smiled inside, she would make her father proud, if he could have seen her now. Forget the meek little girl she was before, she would not just be a quiet little subordinate. Cleaning she could handle, but being ordered by a weak little purple woman, hell no!

Three years had passed, and she had scrubbed floors like there was no tomorrow. Freeza had her whipped in front of him every time she gave that head maid lip. It didn't help any, she took her beatings without a whimper of pain, and still gave that bitch lip. She didn't care, she was a Saiyajin and wouldn't give Freeza the sick pleasure of her cries of pain. No matter how much her back hurt, she wouldn't scream. Scrubbing another floor, she thought about the good times, training with her father. How she took those moments for granted. Flare heard her bucket of water being kicked over, she got up and glared at the man who did it. He just kept walking, so she chucked her sponge at him.

"You baka!" she screamed at him. Flarea knew who he was, the bald head and tail where a dead give away. Nappa turned to kill the wench who dare throw a wet sponge at him. He was in shock at who he saw, her tail was flicking angrily at him.

"Princess Flarea," he gaped. "You're alive!"

"Really, if you call this being alive, I hate to see your explanation for fun," she hissed. Nappa stared at the seven year old in front of him. She was wearing filthy rags, but her tail and the spiky hair, just like Vegeta's was a dead give away.

"How is it you are still alive?" he asked ignoring her sarcasm.

"Easy, mom shoved me in a ship and sent me off before the planet exploded," Flarea said, her arms crossed. "Then Zarbon found me took me to Freeza who made me a maid and here I am."

"The princess of Saiyajins a maid! That's an outrage!"

"You're telling me," Flarea huffed. "I'm the one scrubbing the damn floors!"

Zarbon had heard the yelling, and decided to see what was going on. He walk upon the sight of Flarea and Nappa. Water was all over the floor, Nappa was messing with the maids again, too bad he found her.

"Well well," Zarbon smirked. "What do we have here, a little Saiyajin reunion? Look at this floor brat!"

"He tipped the bucket over," she screamed at Zarbon. She was sick of scrubbing damn floors. "Maybe you should scrub the damn floors for once!"

"My what a sharp tongue you still have," laughed Zarbon. "I'm sure Freeza will have you whipped for it."

"You know what, he can whip me all he wants," Flarea said, pissed beyond belief. "It's not going to help, I don't break. In fact I'll go tell that gaint lizard that right now!"

Zarbon and Nappa watched as Flarea marched away, head held high, towards Freeza's throne room. Zarbon turned back to Nappa.

"So you known your dear princess is alive," he laughed.

"This is an outrage! She is royalty!" Nappa fumed. He turned his back on Zarbon and went to find Vegeta.

**Well it's a start! Review, and flames will be eaten by my pet dragon Fuga. Till next time.**


	2. Escape and memories

**Back again. Thank you for the review Gokuspasm! On with the show. Also I don't own DBZ.**

Flarea opened her eyes slightly. A hushed voice had broke her away from her memories. She felt herself being picked up and carried out of the cell. Not sure if she was going to be tortured again, she hung limply in the arms of her capture. She was surprised when she was placed in a ship. Looking into the eyes of Rendul, her mate, she knew he was getting her away from her captures.

"Be safe Flarea," Rendul breathed. "I'll find you once this is all over. No one gets away with hurting my mate, especially not my own sister. It's time for a civil war."

He kissed her on the forehead. Setting the ship to launch for Earth. He knew that was were she sent their children. Rendul watched the ship fly away from Dimogs, his home planet. He was the crown prince of this planet, not his sister. It was time to show them all who was the more powerful sibling.

Flarea slowly realized what happened, her mate had risked his own life to save hers. She was now in one of the ships that was similar to the ships on Freeza's planet. She slipped from the clutches of pain and death again. Now heading to Earth, to find her children and an old friend. Slowly she drifted back to sleep and her memories came again.

Seven years old and she marched straight into Freeza's throne room. Flarea was pissed, she had enough of being a maid. Freeza needed to understand she wasn't going to break. Freeza glared at her with his beady red eyes.

"How dare you!" Freeza hissed.

"How dare you!" Flarea shot back at him. "I'm am from a warrior race not a maids. I am sick of scrubbing your damn floors! Do it yourself!"

"Well well," Freeza laughed. "Has the monkey decided she wants to die?"

"I'm a Saiyajin!" Flarea shrilled. "Get it right!"

"How silly of me," Freeza laughed. He was then interrupted when Nappa and Vegeta busted in. "What is the meaning of this!"

"You stole my sister," Vegeta stated. "I want her back."

"Who are you to make demands of me!" Freeza hissed.

"We are the race that makes your blood run cold," Flarea spat.

"I'm cold blooded to begin with!" Freeza ranted.

"Then we are the fire within that makes you sweat with fear," Flarea smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Freeza screamed. "FORGET IT! Just get them out of my sights! Take Flarea to the Saiyajin's quarters. I had enough of that damn head maid whining to me about her! Well all dismissed! Get the hell out of my sights! All of you!"

The three Saiyajins left quickly. They walked silently down the ship to where their quarters where. Raditz was sitting in the living space waiting for the others to return. Raditz was only ten, just sitting there, he was a warrior who followed every order that Vegeta gave. When the marched in Raditz was shocked at what he saw.

"Princess Flarea?" he gaped.

"Yes," Vegeta grunted. "A highly out spoken princess mind you. What where you thinking! He could have killed you!"

"Then he would have killed me the first time I did that," Flarea huffed crossing her arms. "I know how to take care of myself."

"And that is why you are dressed in rags," Vegeta smirked.

"Oh bite me!" she huffed. "Speaking of rags, got a change of clothes I could use?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He gave her one of his suits of amour to wear. Flarea was still a maid according to Freeza. She was to keep the Saiyajin's quarters clean, since Nappa had a bad habit of torturing maids. She was fine with this, it meant she could stay close to her brother, and no more rags. This all worked fine till Flarea was fourteen.

"Well if it isn't the little Saiyajin princess," Zarbon laughed. Flarea had been walking around the planet, bored out of her mind. The others where on some random mission Freeza sent them on when Freeza felt like it.

"Go away Zarbon," she replied. Flarea then found her self pinned face first to a wall. Zarbon's body was pressed up against her back.

"You know you have grown," he laughed into her ear. "Maybe it's time you became something else then a maid."

"You disgust me," she hissed. One of his hand was on her leg and slowly was moving up her leg. She kicked him.

"I love it when women struggle against me," he laughed. Zarbon released her. "I'll be back later."

She watched him leave, holding back the puke that wanted to come up. Beyond disgusted she quickly returned to her quarters. Flarea was disgusted with herself, she let Zarbon get away with that. It was truly sick. Feeling restless she left her room again, but when she went out into the hall she bumped into someone. She stared into the green eyes of the man she bumped into.

"You know most apologize when they bump into someone," he told her.

"I'm not most," Flarea replied.

"Interesting, you're not the usual scared female Freeza has in his employment," he laughed.

"I'm not in his employment," she huffed. "I am his prisoner."

"Ah, well then Miss. Prisoner an introduction shall be made. I am Rendul Demagoth, crown prince of Dimogs. You are?"

"Princess Flarea of Vegeta."

"Ah a Saiyajin," Rendul laughed. "I thought you were all destroyed."

"Nope, I have a slight problem with dying," Flarea replied. "So you are a Demog."

"Yep," he sighed. "So how much do you want to escape?"

"Excuse me?" Flarea gaped at him. She stared at him. He was tan, muscular, about 6"2'. He had silver straight hair that hung around his chin, and those green eyes. "Why would you help me escape?"

"Because princess, me and my planet are retaliating against Freeza," he replied smugly. "Besides Freeza doesn't deserve to keep a female of your beauty, and your openness. That is only deserved by higher standards."

"Higher standards like yours?" she snorted. "Look pal, I…" she thought about this. Could he really help her escape? "If you get me out of here, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing but the pleasure of your company," he smiled at her. Flarea didn't know whether or not to trust him, but if he could get her out of here she would be a very happy Saiyajin.

"Fine get me out of here," Flarea replied.

Flarea was awoken from her memories again. The beeping of the ship and a voice saying they where closing in on their final destination. She felt the ship slam to a stop. Trying to get out of the ship she stumbled and fell onto her face.

"What was that?" called a woman's voice. She was running towards the ship that landed in her back yard. She saw the young woman who was crawling out of the ship, then she saw the tail. "oh my VEGETA!"

"What is it woman!" screamed Vegeta. He walked over towards Bulma and the creator. He looked down and gasped. "Flarea."

He quickly went down the creator and towards the woman, who was still severally wounded. Vegeta quickly picked her up cradle style and carried her out of the whole.

"She needs help quickly Bulma," he said as he carried Flarea towards the house.

"Who is she?" Bulma questioned as she followed Vegeta.

"My sister."

**Well review comment, um I'm late for work so I gotta run! Till next time!**


	3. Reunion

**Welcome to chapter 3. I hope you all like my story so far. Thank you to my reviewers ****DiamondFlare****, and Gokuspasm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Flarea's eyes slowly opened, she was still in a lot of pain. The scene before her came into focus. She saw black eyes staring at her, she squealed and fell off the bed. Vegeta stared over the bed at her.

"Vegeta?" Flarea gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is," Vegeta huffed. She slowly got up, her wounds where still sore. "Now you want to explain to me why you are alive, and injured?"

"Um," Flarea stalled. She wasn't sure he would understand why she did what she did. Luckily Bulma walked in.

"Oh she's awake," Bulma said clapping her hands together.

"Hush woman!" Vegeta screamed at Bulma. "Explanation."

"I have a name!" Bulma screeched.

"Woman, leave!" Vegeta ordered.

"Don't order me around! This is my house!"

"Um, this is awkward, so I'll just leave," Flarea said slowly heading for the door.

"Stop right there!" Vegeta ordered. She turned to face her older brother. "I told you I want an explanation!"

"Vegeta leave her alone can't you see she's hurt!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta. His attention was back on Bulma, and Flarea continued to sneak away. She walked down the hall and bumped into an eighteen year old boy with lavender hair. They stared at each other.

"Um, I was just leaving," Flarea said. "Any idea where the door is?"

"Who are you?" Trunks asked her. He had just gotten home, only to find some strange woman in his house. Flarea didn't have a chance to answer as Vegeta stormed out into the hallway.

"Stop right there Flarea!" He ordered. "We are going to have a little chat."

"Excuse me," Flarea said as she brushed past Trunks and ran for the door. Vegeta was hot on her tail and grabbed her before she could make it to the door. Bulma and Trunks just stared at them. Vegeta threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the living room. Trunks and Bulma glanced at each other and then followed them in.

"Now start talking," Vegeta told his sister as he threw he down on the couch.

"Look I don't have time for this!" Flarea cried.

"Faster you talk the sooner you can leave," Vegeta replied crossing his arms. Trunks and Bulma watched from the door.

"So what do you want to know," she huffed.

"Why did you leave?" Vegeta asked her.

"Because I saw a way out and I took it," she responded. "If you had a chance to escape Freeza, wouldn't you have taken it."

"Yes, but I would have taken you with me," Vegeta sighed.

"Well you were out on a mission," Flarea responded looking to the floor. "I'm sorry, I just had to leave."

"They told me you where dead," he told her. "Do you know what it is like to loose a sibling not once but twice."

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I saw my way out and took it. If you don't understand why I did it then screw you!"

"So you want to tell me why you are all beat up?"

"Well," she sighed leaning back on the couch. "I was being tortured for information."

"Why?"

"What is this an interrogation!" Flarea screamed. Vegeta glared at her. "Fine. My mate has a sister, who wants ruler ship of our planet. So to discredit my family she accused my daughter a few months ago of being destined to destroy the planet. I had my 16 year old son, to take her to safety. I didn't leave so she was having me beaten with in an inch of my life trying to get me to say where I hid them."

"How did you escape?" Bulma asked coming into the room. Vegeta stared at her but said nothing. Trunks kept to where he was by the door.

"My mate took me from my cell and put me in a ship," Flarea sighed, straining to remember what had happened her last few moment of consciousness on the planet. "He knew I sent them to Earth, so he sent me to follow. He was going to start a civil war on the planet, I'm not sure what is happening up there."

"What planet is this?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Dimogs."

"What! That pitiful race! How could you mate with a Demog!"

"Who are you to tell her who to mate," Bulma screamed at Vegeta.

"Um," Flarea stared at the blue hair woman in front of her. "Exactly who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Bulma said walking over to her. "I'm Bulma, his mate."

"WAIT A FREAKING MINUET!" Flarea screamed leaping to her feet. "You yell at me for mating a Demog, when you are mated to a HUMAN! Hypocrite!"

"Beside the point!" Vegeta said, dismissing the subject.

"Stupid baka," Flarea huffed as she sat back down on the sofa. "So can I go now?"

"Where are your children?" Bulma asked her sitting next to her.

"I'm not sure," Flarea sighed. "They are somewhere on this planet with an old friend of mine."

"A friend?" Vegeta gawked. "What sort of friend?"

"A friend I met the first time I came to this planet," Flarea began.

"The first time?" Vegeta gaped. "You have been here before?"

"Once, about seventeen years ago…" she started again, but Vegeta interrupted.

"Did you know I was here?"

"Um, maybe I heard a rumor or two you might have been on the planet, but no I did not look for you." Flarea said answering Vegeta's unasked question.

"Why?"

"It was long ago Vegeta," she sighed again. "Too much time has past between us, we are different people now."

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you, or didn't care that you were dead!" Vegeta raged. "Did you ever think that maybe I would have like to know you were alive!"

Trunks, who had watched everything from the door to the living room, was confused at what was happening. "So who is she?"

Vegeta turned to stared at his unnoticed son. "Trunks," he waved his hand for Trunks to enter the room. "This is my sister Flarea, Flarea this is my son Trunks."

"Sister?" Trunks still confused. "Why did you never tell us you had a sister?"

"Because I thought she was dead!" Vegeta glared at Flarea. She stood up. She was 5'6", and had about three inches on Vegeta. "What!"

"I'm leaving now," Flarea said as she walked out. She poked her head in the doorway. "Um, where's the door?"

"Trunks show her out!" Vegeta ordered as he left the room. Trunks stared at his father as he left. Then walked to Flarea, he motioned for her to follow him.

"So Trunks how old are you?" she asked as she followed him out.

"Eighteen," he replied as the headed towards the door. "How old are you?"

"Fifty one, and I'll have you know it's rude to ask a lady her age," Flarea laughed.

"Well here's the door," Trunks said pointing towards the door.

"Well it was nice meeting you Trunks," she said as she ran out the door. She jumped up to take off and fell flat on her face. Flarea looked to her right wrist. "Bastards!"

"Something wrong?" Trunks asked her as he stifled his laughter. Raising her right wrist, a silver cuff was seen.

"This stupid silver wrist cuff has a block on my power," she said past her clenched teeth. "Now I can't fly, or do any crap."

Trunks walked up to her. "So how do you get rid of it?"

"With a key genius!"

"Okay, sheesh don't yell at me for you problems," replied Trunks. "So there is no other way to get it off?"

"Nope," she replied, crossing her legs as she sat on the grass. "Dammit, now how am I suppose to find them."

"You could let us help," Trunks suggested.

"I could," she sighed. "But Vegeta is really sore at me now."

"Well maybe you should have told him you were alive," Trunks told her.

"Should have, could have, would have, but I didn't. I can't change what happened now."

"True," Trunks looked down at her. "But you could try and make it different now."

"We are talking about the same person, right?" Flarea laughed. "Vegeta can hold a grudge until the day he dies. Yep I'm screwed."

"You're hopeless you know," Trunks sighed.

"Weren't you told to respect your elders?" Flarea stated as she stood up. She brushed the grass from her light purple dress. "To think a little silver cuff is stopping me from finding my children."

"What is stopping you is your thick headedness," Vegeta grunted from the door.

"Why thank you Vegeta," Flarea replied, full of sarcasm. "That was such a wonderful complement I may go shoot myself now."

"All you have to do is ask for help," Vegeta smirked.

"Bite me! I can do it myself," Flarea said haughtily.

"You could never ask for help," Vegeta sighed. "I'm not stepping in till you ask."

"I'm not asking so quit pushing it!" Flarea roared. Trunks took a step back from the fighting siblings. "This planet is not that big I can find them on my own!"

"Find who?" asked Goten as he floated down from the sky to the Capsule Corp. lawn.

"Go away brat," Vegeta ordered.

"Enough!" Flarea shrieked as she walked away. "I'll do it on my own!"

**I hope you liked it. Anywho review and tell me what you think so far. Till next time!**


	4. The ball with a messege

**Woohoo! Chapter 4!-does victory dance- again I would like to thank Gokuspasm for her help, I asked very stupid questions sometimes, and she answers them for me!-gives Gokuspasm bone crushing hug- Okay now you go back to work on your fic! Also Aimee thanks for the review! No worries this will contiune onto the finish! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.**

"Here this should help with the swelling," Bulma said, handing Flarea an ice pack. Flarea, Bulma, and Goten where sitting at the patio table, while Trunks leaned on a tree near by.

"Thanks," Flarea sighed, as she held the ice pack to her eye. She had tried to storm away only to be hit in the eye with a baseball.

"Did I tell you I really am sorry?" Goten apologized for the millionth time.

"Yes, you did, and it really doesn't matter," Flarea replied, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Why did you throw that baseball?" Trunks asked trying not to laugh.

"I have no idea," Goten replied. He scratched his head. "I'm not even sure where I got a baseball from."

"Let me see that ball," Bulma said. Goten handed her the ball, Bulma started to examine the ball. "Hey there is a number on here, and it says call me!"

"What?" Flarea gaped.

"Wait, the ball wants us to call someone?" Goten asked.

"Apparently," Bulma said, as she went inside to grab a portable phone.

"This is ridicules!" Trunks snorted. "A ball wanted us to call someone!"

"Trunks," Flarea sighed, as Bulma returned with the phone. "I've seen stranger things. A ball wanting us to call is fairly normal to me."

"You'll have to explain that later," Bulma said as she punched the numbers on the ball in the phone. "Wow it's actually ringing…hello?…um well this is hard to explain, but I received a ball with your numbe…er okay I'll hold."

"Do you know who it is?" Goten asked. Bulma shook her head.

"It's a male voice," Bulma said as she held her hand over the receiver. "He's calling for someone else to come to the phon…hi this is Bulma Briefs. Yes, uh huh….she's right here…Flarea it's for you."

"Hello," Flarea said into the phone Bulma passed to her. "Oh hi Erin….yes I received your ball. Can't you find some normal way of sending messages! Honestly I have a black eye thanks to you now….oh so they are there….okay where exactly is that?….um hold on." Flarea look to Bulma. "Where are we?"

"Capsule Corp. in West City," Bulma told her. Flarea told Erin the same, then hung up the phone.

"She told me not to leave," Flarea said. "She was coming for me."

"Where does she live?" Bulma asked curious.

"I don't know, just that it's somewhere on this planet," Flarea replied shrugging her shoulders. "Well it looks like I am stuck here."

"How did you escape Freeza?" Bulma asked. Flarea stared at her. "Well I heard a lot about Freeza, and a few of my friends have gone against him and his goons. I was just curious how you escape."

"A stranger offered me a way off the Freeza's planet," Flarea started. She looked off into the distance as if reliving that day all over. "It was easy. I just had to run into a ship pod, blast off and crash. Leaving the ruins of the space craft and my charred clothes."

"Wait," Bulma gaped at her. "You left your clothes in the space pod."

"He gave me new ones to change into." Flarea replied. "I don't go off with strangers naked as the day I was born. Anyway we escaped to his planet, I was there for a year before Freeza came. They where resisting Freeza's rule and had destroyed anyone in Freeza's army. Three Ginyu Force members where destroyed by their hands. I honestly think that Captain Ginyu picked his men for their looks rather then fighting ability but eh just my opinion. Well at least back then he did. Anyways where was I? Right, Freeza came to the planet to destroy it, like he did mine. But he was surprised when I stepped out of the shadows. A few harsh words from me, plus a little manipulation, and he left the planet."

"Wait Freeza gave up after a few words," Bulma said, as her jaw dropped.

"Flarea was always able to do that with Freeza," Vegeta said from where he had stood listening to Flarea. "No one could explain how she did it. But Freeza always caved in to her."

"I honestly think it's cause I called him on his slight cowardism. The coward," Flarea laughed. "What ever I did, I'm just thankful it work."

"You should be," Vegeta grunted. "So why are you still here?"

"Grounded," Flarea replied.

"How so?" Vegeta asked cocking an eyebrow. She held up her wrist.

"A Ki blocker," she laughed. "This baby blocks all my Ki energy so no flying, energy blast, super strength, or any of that good stuff."

"And the black eye?" Vegeta still questioned her.

"That would be my fault," said a voice from above. They all looked up to see a women in her late 20s on a broom hovering above them. She landed and tossed the broom aside, her red curls bouncing as she ran over to give Flarea a hug. "Flarea, please take your children back!"

"Aww Erin can't handle a rug rat and a teen?" Flarea laughed as she hugged her old friend. Erin grabbed Flarea and her honey colored eyes bore into Flarea's black eyes.

"Rug rat and a teen! Ha! Try demons from the depths of hell!" Erin retorted. "I thought my own niece was a handle full, but yours take the cake."

"Strange," Vegeta muttered to Trunks. "Do you feel any Ki energy coming off that woman?"

"No," Trunks whispered back. "It's weird. Do you feel that approaching Ki?"

"Yes," Vegeta said as his eye flew to the skies. There was a little dot coming closer to them. The Ki didn't feel like something they should worry about, but as the person came closer they noticed he had silver spiky hair and looked about sixteen, and he held a small child with black straight hair in his arms. He landed on the ground.

"Rensa! Trinity!" Flarea called out as she pulled the stranger and child into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom! I need air!" said the silver haired boy struggling to get out of Flarea's grip.

"I'm gone," Erin said as she hopped on her broom and flew away. Vegeta and Trunks glanced at each other then back to Flarea.

"I was so worried they would find you," Flarea said, refusing to release them. The little girl with black hair latched on to her mother, she looked to be about four. Flarea's grip weakened enough for the boy to slip from her grasp. He rubbed his neck.

"Jeez mom," he grumbled. "We are fine."

"Mommy," the little girl gurgled happily. Flarea turned to face her brother, the little girl still in her arms.

"Vegeta," she smiled. "I like to introduce you to my children, My son Rensa and my little girl Trinity. Children this is my brother Vegeta."

**Well I got the kids to her. Also yes Erin is a witch, if you couldn't tell, I needed someone to do a kid drop. Doubtful she will reappear, but Flarea will explain the whole witch thing next chapter to them. You know how to review, so pls do it! Till next time!**


	5. Family trouble

**Alright this is a filler chapter, I'm have a slight delma. I don't know who I want to be the bad guy. Wheather I just want to creat a random bad guy who's bent to destroy Earth, or to bring inFlarea's sister-in-law already. Hmm well Why I think on this enjoy this chapter. Also thank you Gokuspasm and DiamondFlare for the reviews! -squee- Sorry I just get overly excited with reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own DBZ**

Flarea watched at Trinity and Bra played with Barbie's. the two four year olds where engrossed with the dolls. Vegeta cam and sat next to his sister at the table. He watched the two girls for a little while before breaking the silence.

"So she is the one who is suppose to destroy Dimogs," Vegeta laughed.

"I know," Flarea sighed. "She is a sweet girl. Also look at you, Vegeta a daddy."

"I know it is weird," Vegeta laughed.

"So does she have you wrapped around her little finger yet?"

"Of course not!" Vegeta acted as though he was offended.

"You are," Flarea laughed. "Don't worry I had daddy wrapped around my finger, and Trinity has her father wrapped around hers. Little girls just have that effect on their fathers. Bra is not diffrent."

"Hm," Vegeta silently agreed. He would never admit that Bra had a certain hold over him, especially when it came to getting her way. Vegeta watched as Flarea flicked her tail back and forth. "You know it's not fair you still have your tail."

"Ha, yep still have my tail, although both children where born without tails." She looked at Vegeta afraid to ask her next question. "What happened to your tail?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Vegeta grumbled.

"That bad huh?" Flarea said as sympathetically as possible, but inside she was dying of laughter. Vegeta glared at her.

"Some fat pig cut it off when I was attacking Kakarot, when I first came to this planet," Vegeta grunted.

"Kakarot?" Flarea replied confused. "Isn't that a Saiyajin name?"

"He is a Saiyajin. That brat by my son is his second offspring," Vegeta said pointing to Goten, who was sparing with Trunks in the air.

"He looks like that outspoken Saiyajin, oh what was his name?" Flarea began to think.

"Bardock," Vegeta told her.

"Oh right him. Hey wasn't that Raditz dad?" Vegeta nodded his head yes. "Oh wow, Raditz had a brother, who would of thought it. So what ever happened to Nappa and Raditz?"

"Raditz was killed by a Namek, and I killed Nappa when he begged for mercy," Vegeta told her coldly.

"You killed Nappa?" she gasped. When he confirmed with a nod, she started to laugh. "I always knew you would kill him. He was a stupid Baka anyway. So who was it who finally took Freeza down?"

"Well it's hard to explain it, but Trunks came from the future to destroy Freeza and give us a warning of danger," Vegeta told her, not sure how he was going to explain it. How do you explain to someone about your son coming from the future, before you even knew he was going to exist, killed one of your greatest rival then proceeds to warn you of impending doom?

"As long as it was someone from our line, although I always thought it would be you. But your son works," she laughed. "Damn lizard."

"Wait," Vegeta stared at her. "Aren't you going to ask me how he got to the future?"

"Time travel of course," Flarea replied as if it was normal. "Vegeta, that girl who flew on the broom has taught me not to question the abnormal things. In fact the abnormal seems to be normal around her. So someone coming from the future is nothing new to me."

"That's insane," Vegeta gasped. "It took me awhile before I could except the truth. And here you are all fine about it, not even questioning the impossibility of it!"

"The impossible can always happen," Flarea sighed turning her eyes towards her daughter. "Expect the unexpected. Then when it happens you react faster then trying to explain how it happened. After all I never expected his sister to turn on us, and accuse my daughter of destroying the planet. If I sat there trying to explain why she did that my daughter would be dead instead of here hiding, not even knowing how much danger she is in."

"Why didn't you stay and fight?" Vegeta questioned her.

"I did fight, in my own way," Flarea replied furiously. "I fought with every fiber in my body to keep the knowledge of where my children where hidden. I was slashed, beaten, whipped, had my tail broken numerous of times! They kept the pain constant then would let me lay there in a pool of my own blood, fighting for my life. Then once I was near healed they would start all over again."

"You're tougher then I thought," Vegeta smirked, a hint of pride in his voice. "A lesser bean would of fought for her life in a hopeless situation like that. They would just welcome death."

"Death can wait," Flarea stated. "My children are more important then my own life any day. I would die to protect them, or stay alive in hopelessness, just with the thought I could see them once again, and save them."

"So, did your mate treat you well?"

"Vegeta," Flarea laughed. "Is that you being an over protective caringbrother?"

"Forget I asked," Vegeta roared as he got up.

"He does," she said as he started to walk away. He stopped and turned to face her. "You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"That is why you are still bruised," Vegeta said coldly, and crossed his arms.

"I kept myself alive," Flarea stated, standing up.

"You also kept yourself from me," Vegeta retorted. "You pretended to be dead."

"I had to escape," Flarea said sternly. "Why you and the others where out destroying planets for Freeza I was fighting off Zarbon. do you know he had the nerve to try and turn me into one of his whores."

"Why didn't you just come to me and tell me!" Vegeta roared.

"Because there was nothing you could do about it," she replied coldly. "You can't protect me from everything."

"If you let me try I could!" Vegeta screamed as he stormed away. The little girls looked at their parents, then continued to play. Rensa saw his mother's distress and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"I've had better days," she sighed as she sat back down. Rensa sat next to his mother. Besides the way his silver hair spiked, and his black eyes, he looked like his father, but he was much closer to his mother.

"Shouldn't he be happy to know you are alive," Rensa said to comfort his mother. She had told him about Vegeta before, and he knew she looked up to her older brother. Of course she would never admit it.

"I did leave him though," she sighed again. If it wasn't for Erin she would have never sent her kids here, and she would never have saw Vegeta again.

"You know father always said when you reach rock bottom things can only look up," he said.

"Some days you remind me so much of you father," she said holding he's chin and staring into his eyes.

"Jeez, mother," Rensa snorted as he got up. "You know how to kill the moment."

"It's not your father's fault we are in this situation," Flarea told him sternly.

"No but he could have done more to protect you!" Rensa said as he stormed away. Trinity saw this and she ran over to her mother. She climbed into her mother's lap.

"Mommy, Trinie still love you," Trinity said sweetly. "Rennie is just mad at daddy. All will get better once daddy comes."

"Sweetie," Flarea said smiling down at her daughter. "It's still amaze me how you always look to the brighter side of things. Don't worry Trinity, things will look up for us, just you wait and see."

**Yep, still stuck on the bad guy issue, I will have it resolved before the next chapter. Well review away, or just question me on everything I write! Sorry just a little tired it is 2am, and I'm still stuck. Grrrrrrness! Till next time!**


	6. The enemy

**Hmmm this chapter cam out shorter then I wanted. Oh well. Thank you to my reviewers **gokuspasmand .-Celophysis-.. Also the first two chapters where of the past, and when she lands on Earth we are now at the end of DBZ for those that might have been confused. Also still no ownership of DBZ here, but the whole planet od Dimgos is mine!

* * *

Rendulla paced the throne room. She looked much like her younger brother, Rendul, except her silver hair fell to her ankles. Her long red dress made swishing noises as she paced.

"This is ridiculous! I am the oldest! I deserve the throne!" she pouted. Rendulla was fifty five years old, but she acted like a four year old most of the time. She was a minuet older then her twin brother, but because he was a male he was to be crowned prince, while she was just a princess.

"Your Highness," a royal guard saluted as he came running in. He was in the uniform of all the guards around the palace, navy blue pants, black boots, and a silver breast plate over a red short sleeved shirt. "We found her. The tracker implanted on the bracelet was activated."

"Stupid fool must have tried using her powers," Rendulla laughed cruelly. "Well where is she?"

"A planet named Earth."

"Earth?" Rendulla said confused. "Where the hell is that? Never mind just find it and send Igquada after them. Surely he can do the job.

"Yes your highness," the guard said as he left the room. Now it was time to go gloat to the mysterious missing crown prince. She headed back towards her chambers and to her secret room where she kept her brother.

* * *

"Why!" bang "Won't!" bang "it!" bang "BREAK!"crack. "Damn broke another hammer," Bulma sighed. Flarea took back her hand and examined the Ki blocker.

"No even a scratch," Flarea sighed. "Can we give up now?"

"NO!" Bulma screeched. "I will not let some alien technology beat me! I am a super genius after all."

"Yes, but you have been at it for four days now, and my wrist is starting to numb," Flarea told Bulma getting up off the work bench. "Plus I'm hungry so me and my wrist problem will be in the kitchen."

"Just don't go too far," Bulma called after her. "I will figure a way to get it off!"

Flarea ran quickly away from the lab. She had enough of Bulma's wacky ways of getting the Ki blocker off. First Bulma tried to short circuit it, and ended up electrocuting Flarea. Then she tried to melt it off, her wrist was still burning from that. Then she had Vegeta fire at it, huge explosion and her first lab is still being rebuilt, unfortunately for Flarea, she had a back up lab. Now Bulma was trying to break it off with hammers, she had broken at least fifty hammers now. Flarea wish she would just give it up already. After all, Flarea would have been perfectly healed by now, if Bulma didn't keep inflicting pain upon her.

"Still alive Aunt Flarea," Trunks remarked as Flarea came into the kitchen. She sent him a cold look, before he turned back to Goten.

"Irf Bulmfa meafting you uf thart mufh?" Goten asked with a mouth full of chips.

"I think it's trying to speak, but what could it be saying?" Flarea laughed. Goten swallowed then repeated, without the food this time.

"I said is Bulma beating you up that much?"

"You know, I can actually understand you without the food, it's a miracle," Flarea said very sarcastically. "Also I don't want to speak of that insane blue haired woman."

"HEY!" Trunks yelled. "That's my mother!"

"I'm very sorry for you," Flarea replied. "At least you have a father like Vegeta to make up for that woman's incompetence."

"WHAT!" Trunks fumed, he hated when anyone bad mouthed his parents, thought it usually was Vegeta they where bad mouthing. "She's just trying to help!"

"Trying to help with something she has no idea about," Flarea told Trunks. "I mean when I say the only way to get this damn thing off is with a key, it is. But no your mother has to think of all these ways of trying to get it off, while doing me bodily harm. I'm lucky I still have eyebrows!"

"Will you two shut up!" Vegeta roared as he came into the kitchen. "You are giving me a headache!"

"Vegeta…" Flarea started but was interpreted when a loud crash was heard outside.

"MOTHER!" Rensa screamed. He was outside near the crash sight, Flarea and Vegeta ran outside towards him, Goten and Trunks not far behind.

"An empyreal ship," Flarea gasped, as the door to the round ship opened. At 6'5", he had bulging muscles, and long silver hair that fell around his waist. Igquada could strike fear into most people with a single glare.

"Oh shit," Flarea gasped at the sight of him. Igquada was the captain of the royal guards, and had even trained Rensa to fight. "Rensa where is Trinity?"

"With Bra," he whispered. "Go find her I'll deal with this."

"Don't get killed," Flarea said as she went to find Trinity. Rensa turned to face Igquada, who was floating out of the hole.

"Prince Rensa," Igquada saluted. "Where is your sister?"

"As if I would tell you," Rensa sneered. "You our a traitor. You believe aunt Rendulla, over my father the crown prince. I'll have your head."

"Big talk for such a little boy," Igquada laughed as he moved to punch Rensa. Rensa quickly moved, they both looked like a blur, except to the other Saiyajins standing there. "Remember I trained you, I know all your moves."

"And I yours," Rensa spat back. "We are equally matched."

"Right," Igquada laughed. "Except for the fact you are a half breed. Saiyajin blood taints you. Such a weaker species."

Vegeta heard this and was insulted immediately. He quickly punched Igquada in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Who is the weaker species now!" Vegeta smirked. Rensa's jaw dropped. He had never seen anyone take down Igquada so fast.

"That was amazing," Rensa gaped. Vegeta smirked, please he had impressed his sister's son. Rensa then spotted keys that had fallen off of Igquada, and snatched them. "These will come in handy. Now to find mother, I have a plan to get my kingdom back."

**-bangs head- Also I'm late for work so gotta run! Review pls!**


	7. Igquada's Interrogation

**Where oh where has the writer gone? Oh where oh where can she be? Well after a two week break which consisted of my 20th b-day, a car accident, being late to work, sun burn, writer's block, and bad humor from a cop, I'm BACK! Thank you to my reviewers gokuspasm, .-Coelophysis-., Chazie, and Romania Black. still don't own any DBZ relatedness**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rensa tried another key on the bracelet, it didn't work. Flarea could tell he was getting frustrated and gave him a weak smile. What where the chances the key to her Ki blocker was on Igquada's key ring. He tried another of the thirty keys on the ring, it didn't work.

"Come on!" Rensa cried in frustration. Igquada start to move from where he lay face down on the ground. His head lifted slightly then was forced down again, when Vegeta knocked him out again.

"You are going to give him brain damage," Flarea said as she eyed her brother disapprovingly. "You could just tie him up."

"Yes I could," Vegeta laughed. "But this is much more fun."

"I got it!" Rensa shouted in victory as the Ki blocker fell to the ground.

"My arm!" Flarea cried as she rubbed her wrist. Rensa picked up the Ki blocker and put it on Igquada. Flarea had taken off into the air. "I forgot how much I missed flying!"

"So just how strong are you?" Vegeta smirked.

"Why brother are you asking me to spar?" Flarea replied in mock shock.

"Well let's see what you got then," Vegeta said as he flew into the air. Trunks looked up at the two Saiyajins powering up in the air, he knew his mom would be mad if they did any damage around the house. Worst was he would get stuck with the clean up, since Bulma would make Vegeta clean it up, the Vegeta would make Trunks do it. Not this time.

"Dad," Trunks called up to them. "Better use the G.R. or mom is going to be mad if you destroy anything."

"The boy has a point," Vegeta grunted.

"Alright, take me to this G.R. then," Flarea laughed. Vegeta landed and walked towards the gravity room in the middle of the yard. They walked inside, and Flarea looked around.

"This can go up to 500 times Earth gravity," Vegeta smirked. "My mate is the creator."

"A gravitational chamber," Flarea said as she looked to the control panel. "I didn't think Earthling Technology was this far advance. Much has changed since my last visit. So how much do you usually train under? I prefer to train under 300 times Dimogs gravity."

"Wait!" Vegeta gasped. "You have these too?"

"Oh yes," Flarea laughed. "Honestly I come from a planet that can rival the Tuffles when it comes to technology."

"Don't tell my mate that," Vegeta grunted. "Or she may want to visit."

"Oh no," Flarea groaned. "If she visited she would take hammers to everything."

"No she just take everything apart and attempt to put it back together," Vegeta laughed.

"And there goes the neighborhood," Flarea snorted. "Now let's spar!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You punk!" Igquada screamed at Rensa. He was standing infront of the prince glaring at him. "Remove the Ki blocker immediately!"

"I am the crowned prince not you," Rensa sneered. "Now you will tell me what has been happing since my absence."

"I do not have to obey yo…" Igquada started, but was cut off when Rensa picked him up by the neck line of his armor.

"I am the crown prince, not you, or that bitch you follow orders for," Rensa told him. "Now I order you to tell me what has happened in the palace and to my father since I have left, or I will kill you."

"Yes sire," Igquada replied like the obedient soldier he was. "After your mother escaped your father started a civil war. Princess Rendulla set me here after the tracker on the bracelet was activated. That is all."

"A tracker," Rensa dropped Igquada. "So they only know where she is because of the Ki bracelet. What where your orders?"

"To destroy Trinity and bring you and your mother back."

"Why not kill us too?" Rensa continued his interrogation. He stared down at the form of Igquada sitting on his knees.

"Because the king would not allow it," Igquada dropped his head and stared at the ground. He felt like a traitor to revile the princess's plan, but didn't he owe allegiance to the crown prince as well?

"So what do you plan to do?" Trunks ask Rensa, as he and Goten walked over to where Rensa stood.

"I really haven't a clue yet," Rensa sighed. "But a part of my plan is killing Aunt Rendulla."

"You can't kill her!" Igquada screamed. He was in shock to hear the prince state he was going to kill his aunt, it would only make this mess worst. "I won't allow it."

"You are a captain of the royal guards who tried to assault the crown prince and kill his sister, a princess mind you," Rensa was fuming now. Igquada had crossed a line, after all no one but his mother and father told him what to do. "I should kill you for your traitoress acts! Instead you will face the high court once my aunt is dead. You will also do well to keep your mouth shut if you wish to live that long. Am I understood?"

"Yes sire," Igquada muttered as he dropped his head back down.

"Well you certainly have the monarch thing down," Goten laughed.

"My father says I get it from my mother," Rensa sighed. "Guess it is a Saiyajin thing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright you all are probly screaming at me on where the sparring scene was. Don't worry it will be in the next chapter, I just suck at writting action scenes I needed a little more time to prepare. -bows head- Anywho reviews are highly welcomed! Till next time!**


	8. Sparring

**Alright the long awaited action scene. Reminder I told you last chapter I suck at action scenes, so don't blame me for nothing! Thank you to my two reviewers gokuspasm and Romania Black. Also both their stories rock and you should read them! Okay enough stalling on my part go ahead and read.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flarea and Vegeta where blurs as Bulma looked in the window of the G.R. Flarea wasn't giving Vegeta an inch as she dodged his kicks and punches, but she knew he was holding back. Landing a punch on his jaw, Vegeta slammed into the floor. Flarea didn't give him a moment to breath as she slammed her foot into his chest.

"Stop holding back," she screamed. Vegeta grabbed her ankle and threw her off of him. Catching herself, she stopped mid air before she hit the wall. Smirking at her brother, she signaled for him to attack her again. Vegeta came at her and she was back to blocking his punches and kicks. He thought he had her cornered, when a surprised left hook caught him off guard and the a knee to the gut. Smirking he blasted her back with a weak Ki blast.

"I told you to stop holding back," she said through her gritted teeth.

"You couldn't handle my true power," he gloated. A sly grin appeared on her lips.

"Flame dance," she said and Vegeta found himself surrounded by flames. "Like it?"

"HA!" Vegeta screamed as he raised his Ki and transformed into a Super Saiyajin. His energy waves broke apart the flames that had been burning his skin moments ago. Flarea stared at him before letting her smirk reappear.

"Finally you show me what a Super Saiyajin looks like," she laughed.

"You knew?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I heard rumors of Super Saiyajins on Earth, I only assumed you where one," she replied. "Now show me your power!"

Charging at him she went to give him a right hook and Vegeta grabbed her wrist. Smirking a her he threw he back.. She caught herself and started throwing Ki blast at Vegeta, who dodge them. He then moved quickly and vanished from her sight. Reappearing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and restrained her.

"You can't beat me when I am in this form," Vegeta laughed.

"Wanna bet?" she laughed. Going inside her mind she unlocked the fire in her mind. Letting the fire within escape Vegeta quickly let her go. His arm hair was singed, and her brown hair looked like it was on fire. Her black eyes had turned red, and her energy around her had gone red. "Like it? Prepare to play with fire!"

Repeating the move Vegeta had just done, he found himself being restrained by his sister. Raising his energy he blasted her off. They stared each other down.

"What kind of trick is this?" Vegeta asked as he stared at her, clearly shocked at her transformation.

"A fire Goddess of a dying planet gave me her power," she laughed. "I am the fire burning all around the universe."

"What Saiyajin gets their power from another being," Vegeta grunted.

"One that can control the fire," she laughed. "You see Vegeta she gave me her power when I attacked her. It was meant to destroy me, but I over came her power and killed her. Now it's mine to control and use."

"You still can't beat me," Vegeta grunted before he attacked her again. Their spar contuined with the same barrage of punches, kicks, and Ki blast as before. Two hours later they where both tiring but neither would give up. Vegeta decided it was time to end this. He grabbed her wrist and flung her towards the wall, and before she could catch herself, he let her have it.

"Final flash!" he screamed as he put the rest of his Ki energy into the attack. It was a dead hit and Flarea fell to the floor, knocked out. Vegeta powered down and picked up his sister and carried her out of the G.R. and towards the house. He set her down on the same bed she had awoken on two days earlier. Standing up to leave he looked back at her.

"You are defiantly worthy of the Saiyajin name," he whispered to her then shut the door on her resting form.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay explantation time. I wanted to make Flarea powerful, but I didn't want to make her a Super Saiyajin, plus I couldn't let her beat Vegeta, and he was only in Super Saiyajin 1, she'll get to see Super Saiyajin 2 in later chapters. Also I think Vegeta has a small soft side, which could been seen slightly here, and it was just my interptation of him pls do not kill me for it. As always review pls! Till next time!**


	9. Lunch?

**Alright I made a mistake. Yes the final Flash would have killed her. -hangs head in shame- Should of said something along the lines that he used enough energy to knock her out or something, but as I have stated I suck at action scenes, that was just me looking for a way to end it. Anywho thanks for the review **Axle Starr, **as for your question it's at the end of DBZ, So SS2 is possible, but SS4 was gt if I'm not mistaken. Well let's see where it leads shall we!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flarea woke and stared back at black eyes that reflected own.

"Did you have fun mother?" Rensa asked as he stared down at her.

"Of course!" she laughed as she sat up. "You should battle your Uncle Vegeta, he is amazingly powerful!"

"You sound like a school girl," he huffed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Flarea asked her son, as she stretched.

"Anyone you meet with a high power level you always have to fight," he sighed sitting down and crossing his arms. "You get as giddy as a school girl with her first crush."

"Oh and I bet you aren't itching to spar with him," Flarea smirked. She could see beyond her son's silent jealousy. He wanted to spar with Vegeta but wouldn't admit it. "Just because your father says fighting and training should happen during scheduled times, does not mean you have to listen."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied looking down at the floor. Sighing, she sat on the bed across from her son.

"Rensa, I know you. I know what your blood wants," she said as she made him look at her, by lifting his chin with her finger tips. "You have Saiyajin blood in you, and it screams to fight. You cannot deny who you are."

"Why can't father understand," he sighed.

"Because he isn't one of us," she gave him a small smile. "I understand what your heart wants, question is will you answer it?"

"Father won't approve."

"I doubt my father would approve of me," she snorted. "But remember I not only love you, but will stand by you in any of your decisions."

"I don't want to cause fights between you two," he sighed. "Plus not with all that is happening now."

"Don't be sacrificial," Flarea said getting up. "Come on let's eat, we will discuss this later."

"Did I ever tell you, you are a great mother?"

"Oh once in awhile," she laughed. "I just want you to be happy and be you, Rensa. Not be who your father wants you to be."

"It would make me happy if you took a shower," Rensa said as he ran to the door. "After all you do smell like blood and sweat."

"What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Rensa said as he walked out the door. Poking his head back in. "If you don't want to make everyone lose their appetite."

"Fine," she laughed as Rensa ran out. Besides a warm shower always feels good after sparring. Rensa made his way to the kitchen, half expecting his mother to come after him for his slight insult. Trunks, Goten, and Igquada where sitting around the kitchen table, Rensa laughed at the sight of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Rensa said as he sat down at the table.

"Good question," Trunks sighed. "Father told us all to go inside and be quiet."

"I don't see how I was apart of this," Igquada huffed.

"HEY!" Goten whined. "It's your fault. You where the one who was trying to escape when we ran into Bulma. Then the fence, and the car, and the…"

"Goten shut up already," Trunks told him. Trinity came into the room at this time, and plopped herself on Rensa's lap.

"Trinie hungry," she said as she looked up at Rensa. "Rennie get Trinie food."

"If Trinity would speak properly I might get you food," Rensa sighed.

"Does she always talk like that?" Trunks asked as he stared at the child. Trinity's green eyes glared at Trunks.  
"Trinie no like Trunkie you big old meanie," she said the stuck out her tongue at him. Flarea choose this moment to walk in.

"Mommy!" Trinity screamed as she ran to her mother. Flarea picked up her daughter and balanced her on her hip. "Rennie and Trunkie are being meanies to Trinie! No get Trinie food."

"Did you ask Rensa nicely to get you food," Flarea asked her as she sat at the table and positioned Trinity on her lap.

"Uh huh," she said sweetly.

"You're such a liar," Rensa muttered, earning a laugh from Trunks and Goten. Igquada just shook his head in shame.

"Is this really the royal family of my home planet," Igquada sighed.

"I'd watch it before I let my brother kill you," Flarea said, as she glared at Igquada. "After all you did try to kill my daughter."

"I was under orders!" he whined. Vegeta walked in at this moment and hit Igquada in the back of his head, knocking him out. Then proceeded to throw him out the front door.

"I don't want that thing in my house again," Vegeta grunted, then took Igquada's seat. "Where is that woman with lunch."

"Vegie get Trinie food?" Trinity giggled.

"Don't call me that again," Vegeta grunted as he set Trinity a glare.

"Yes Uncle Vegeta," Trinity gulped, then hid her head in between Flarea's arm and side.

"Vegeta don't scare my daughter," Flarea ordered. Vegeta glared at her as Bulma came in.

"Guess everyone is ready for lunch!" she said cheerfully.

"Woman, if you wait any longer to feed me I'll starve to death," Vegeta grunted. Bulma sent him a glare that shut him up, and started on lunch. Flarea noticed the glare and started snickering at her brother. "Just remember who beat you today."

"Only cause I let you win," Flarea smirked. "Rematch?"

"Later," Vegeta grunted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright it's 1am, time for bed since I gotta work in the morning, but I'll try not to make anymore mistakes. Uhh reviews, pls! Till next time!**


	10. Midnight nightmares

**Alright, I'm a procrastantor, but I found out most artist are natural procrastantors, so Ha take that random person standing right there! Thank you to my reviewers ****Axle Starr****, Romania Black, and gokuspasm. Also if it wasn't before amazingness is now a word. So take that Webster! Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha... um (cough) anyway Still don't own DBZ. On with the show.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flarea tossed and turned in her bed. Having slept in someone's arms for most of your life, you realize how much you miss those arms when they aren't there. She heard her door slowly open, she laid still, waiting for the person to make themselves known.

"Mommy?" Trinity whispered. Flarea sat up on her bed. "I can't sleep."

"Come here," she yawned, and Trinity climbed into the bed and sat on her mother's lap. "Now why can't you sleep?"

"I had a dream," Trinity said softly, then looked away.

"About?" Flarea asked, trying to get her daughter to continue.

"I think daddy is in trouble," Trinity cried as she threw her arms around Flarea. "My dreams keep getting worse. I see him in the room I saw you in, he's bloody. Hardly breathing."

"Shhh sweetheart," Flarea said sweetly, trying to soothe her daughter from her nightmares. Except Flarea knew her daughters weren't nightmares, but visions. Her daughter was seeing either the future or what was happing now. Unsure of which it was, Flarea hoped it was the future, then there would be hope that Rendul would still be alive.

"A war is coming," Trinity said. "Our home planet is on the brink of war and it is my fault. If I wasn't different no one would have to die."

"Honey, everyone is different in there own way," Flarea sighed. Trinity was indeed gifted, she could predict the future, and sometimes it seems she was more mature then her age. "Look at me and Vegeta, we are different from each other."

"But you our similar too," Trinity sighed, as she put her chin on her fists. "You both love to spar, to fight, protect your families, and you don't show your true feelings in front of others. I am similar to know one."

"Well you have your father's eyes, my color hair, except it's straight like his, your brother's sarcasm," Flarea laughed. "Sometimes you remind me a lot of myself when I was young. You want to take on the world, and even though most say you aren't strong enough, you know you are."

"But you were raised a Saiyajin," Trinity sighed. "You where born and raised to be tough."

"As are you," Flarea yawned. "You have my blood running though your veins. Embrace it, and never know fear again."

"I'll try," Trinity muttered. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course," Flarea laughed, as she laid down. "Remember I love you baby."

"I know," Trinity yawned. "I love you too mommy. It's just I don't want to hurt you or daddy."

"And you aren't. It's all your aunt's doing, and I will not let her get away with it." she muttered as they both let sleep over take them. As they slept Trinity's dreams took over. Her vision was not of the future, as Flarea hoped they where, but of the present.

"Did you think you could interfere and get away with it," Rendulla laughed harshly. Rendul, beaten and bloody, was thrown into the same cell that Flarea once occupied. "To think you will rot away in the same cell your wife bleed in. All you had to do was kill the child and name me queen. Now you will all die."

"All because you are jealous of a child," Rendul laughed. "Trinity has the power the ancients spoke of not you. My children are the brother and sister who will ruled Dimogs in glory, and can take over the universe if they wanted."

"Rensa and I will rule the universe," Rendulla argued, and kicked him. "Trinity fakes her visions just like I do."

"No," Rendul replied, as he coughed up some blood. "Can't you sense her watching us now? Also Rensa will never join you. He is loyal to his sister and mother. He despises you."

"Minor detail," she huffed. "After you and daddy are gone no one will stop me."

"You plan to kill your own father?" he gasped.

"No, he will die of a broken heart," she said in mock sorrow. "After all his son, his heir, betrayed the crown and got himself killed. He died a traitor. Flarea disgraced. Trinity born to destroy, so she must be killed. Who will comfort the poor Prince? Only his aunt can soothe his soul. If there is a little take over the universe scheme in there, the people of Dimogs will over look it."

"Rensa will never go along with this!"

"Ah but you see, Igquada is going to retrieve them as we speak. Killing Trinity then bringing me Flarea and Rensa. Flarea will remained locked up, with her Ki blocker on it will be easy. Rensa will do as I say or I will slay his mother in front of him," she laughed as she left. "I'm just waiting for the faithful dog to retrieve my pawns. Then the games begin!"

"You'll fail!" Rendul screamed after her, but hope was failing with in him.

Unbeknownst to her, her faithful dog Igquada had failed horrible. Since Vegeta refused to let Igquada in the house Trunks and Rensa came up with a full proof solution to keep Igquada close, out of the house, and he couldn't escape.

"This is humiliating," Igquada muttered to the night sky. Sitting cross legged on the ground, he gave the chain around his neck another yank. "You think I was a dog!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry if the dog offended any dogs out there, but I had to do it! So this chapter was a little down beat, but it revealed some of my main plot lines. If you didn't get it, then I failed. (shurgges) You'll pick up on it later trust me. Reviews pls! Till next time! Oh and gokuspasm and Romania Black UPDATE! You're killing me over here! (dies from wait)**


	11. Rensa's idea, Trinity's hope

**-bangs head against wall- I have an excuse! My cat kept deleting this chapter. Prehaps she knew what I knew, that this chapter just sucked. So thanks to my cat Misty, I have an 11th chapter, that is a bit diffrent from the orginal idea, but is is way better. Thank you to my reviewers Romania Black, gokuspasm, and Axle Starr**. **Hope you all like this one!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flarea awoke with a feeling that something was going to happened. Hating this feeling, she rolled over in the bed. Last time she had a feeling like this was the day she was captured and tortured. Staring at the light blue wall across from the bed, she started thinking. If she never returned to Dimogs, and maybe her and her children could make a life here on Earth, could she still live with herself? She did leave her brother in the clutches of Freeza without looking back. Of course she knew that he could take care of himself, he always had been able to do that.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she shifted in the bed and stared up at the white ceiling. Noticing that Trinity was no longer in the bed, in fact she had left long before Flarea even awoke. Flarea was enjoying the ability to rest as long as she pleased. You never really know how many things you take for granted, until you are forced away from them. Loving the ability not to be tortured every waking moment is a blessing she decided.

"Your lazier then that brat of mine," Vegeta grunted. Flarea sat up and glared at her brother, who was leaning against the door jam. "And even he is up by now."

"You get tortured for six months straight, and see if you don't indulge in oversleeping," she yawned.

"I don't plan to," Vegeta laughed. "Now get up, it's almost lunch time."

"You know I'm not like every Saiyajin," she said as she got off the bed and stretched. "I'm not so easily tempted by food."

"Right," Vegeta snorted. "Name me a Saiyajin that doesn't jump at the sight of food."

He closed the door and left her. It had been her choice to leave him, hadn't it? Why was it so easy to leave Vegeta, but not the entire planet of Dimogs? Rendul. The name slipped into her mind. How could she ever think of abandoning her mate? She had grown up since she left Vegeta. No longer the selfish little princess she once was. Her sense of duty was strong, she couldn't abandon her planet or mate.

"I hate growing old," she sighed as went to the closet and pulled on black pants and a white t-shirt. There was a knock at her door, she went to open it. Rensa was standing there, looking a little nervous.

"Mother, I need to talk to you," he said, with formality in his voice A tone he never takes, unless he is in trouble.

"Of course," Flarea replied, as she stepped aside to let him in. Watching him as he entered, and stood by the bed. She had trouble keeping a straight face as she closed the door. "Now what is it you need to speak to me about."

"Well you talk about how great the Saiyajins are, and how they never back down from a fight," he stated as he started to pace. "You talk about what great warriors they all were, and how it is in my blood to fight."

"So?" Flarea asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"So! So why are we hiding here when we could be there fighting!" Rensa fumed. Turning to stare at his mother, he knew he had to tell her. "You always say for me to follow my heart. Well my heart is telling me to go to Dimogs, and kick some royal pain in the ass!"

"Language," Flarea sighed.

"Language be damned!" Rensa screamed. Flarea was taken aback, Rensa never spoke to her like this. "Mother, our planet is in trouble. Father needs us and here we are hiding! It is unacceptable! I am taking Igquada's ship tonight and going to fight. Whether or not you come with me is your choice."

"And what of Trinity?" Flarea asked, her thoughts running amuck at her son's words. "She cannot return until the threat is eliminated. Where would you leave her?"

"On Earth," Rensa replied. He had prepared for the question of Trinity's safety. "Bulma can watch her. Aunt Rendulla would not expect us to retaliate and attack. We can take back our planet. Please mother. See this my way, see it as the Saiyajin way of not giving up. I'm prepared to go to war to save my planet, are you?"

"Rensa," Flarea said, as a sly grin slipped on her lips. "I cannot say I have never been prouder of you. You truly are a Saiyajin."

"Wait," Rensa said shaking his head. "Did I hear you right? You aren't going to fight me on this?"

"Of course not," she laughed.

"Dammit! I did all that preparing for shit," he sighed, as he sank on to the bed.

"Rensa…" she started.

"I know! I KNOW!" he hissed as he fell back on the bed. "Language."

"Well if you know then stop it," Flarea said as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Lot of preparing to do for the journey and little time to do it. After all she had to find out who was still loyal to them on the Dimogs? Where they are going to land? Most of all she needed to figure out Rendulla's plan. That could come from two places, and she intended to find out from both places. Walking outside she picked up Trinity who had been playing with Bra.

"Mommy?" Trinity asked, confused why she was so suddenly taken away from her friend.

"We have a job to do," Flarea told her, as they headed for the still chained Igquada. Stopping in front of him, he stood up, and a staring contest ensued. Finally he spoke.

"What is it you want of me Princess Flarea," he sighed.

"All that you know of Rendulla's plan," she ordered.

"As I have said to your son," Igquada sighed. "I only know of my orders, and that was to kill Trinity and then bring you two back."

"He tells the truth," Trinity replied, and stared at him. Igquada shivered, as he felt like someone was reading his mind. "Mommy, Aunt Rendulla planned to kill him as soon as he returned. Her plan is there in front of me."

"Tell me Trinity," Flarea ordered, as she kept a steady gaze on Igquada.

"To take over the universe," Trinity sighed. "She plans to keep you a prisoner and say me and daddy were killed. Then she would make Rensa be her puppet and help her rule the universe, after she killed grandfather."

"You would work for one who plans on killing your king?" she said harshly to Igquada.

"How…how do I know she is telling the truth," Igquada gaped. Somehow he knew she was telling the truth, and he had been to blind to see it. Yet how did the child know?

"Because," Trinity said as tears brimmed in her eyes. "No matter how much you deny it out loud you know Rendulla is evil. Her mind power hungry for the one thing she can never have."

"The throne," he gasped. It all made sense to him know.

"Blinded by your loyalty," Flarea said as she turned to leave. "Who are you loyal to?"

"My king and planet," Igquada said as he fell to his knees.

"Then you know she must die," Flarea said as she left him.

"I betrayed my king, my people, my planet," he said to himself. "I have dishonored myself. The bitch will pay for this! I swear it with the blood in my veins, Rendulla will not succeed."

"You're leaving," Trinity sighed as Flarea carried her back to Bra.

"Trinity," Flarea started, but the words fail to come to her. She wasn't sure what to say to her daughter.

"Do not worry mommy," Trinity replied. "I know why you and Rensa must go. You have to save our home, and daddy. Everything will work out in the end."

"You saw this?" Flarea asked her.

"No," Trinity sighed, a bit frustrated. "I can only see a few things, but the end of this is still a blank to me. I have faith in you mommy. You can do this."

"Thanks," she said as she set Trinity back down by Bra, and kissed her on the cheek. "Now I must get to the planning of this battle."

"Luck," Trinity wished her mother as Flarea walked back into the house. A war was coming, Trinity knew, after all she had seen that in a vision. It was frustrating not know the outcome of this war, but she would keep hope. Hope that they would all return for her, and she would have her happy family back. After all, where would anyone be without hope?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My mind went blank. That or a lost it, either or. Reviews? Um..Wow for once I really have nothing to say except...Till next time!**


End file.
